Bitter Return
is a quest in Dead Island. Synopsis Upon returning to the Town Hall, the Hero finds it overrun by the undead and must escape. The sidequest Big Daddy, Where Are You? also activates once this quest activates. Walkthrough Simply drudge through the sewers the same way you did before following the quest marker to make it back to Town Hall. Pick up the Developer's No. 1 Craft during your short trek back, using the Orange Skull you recently obtained in the Supermarket cellars. In the large room with the Floater and a ladder (just before the tiny passage with the door to Town Hall), climb the ladder, stomp the sleeping walker before he can rouse himself and go through the door. In the back corner place the Orange Skull to receive the Developer's No. 1 Craft. Once inside the Town Hall basement, tune up your gear at the Workbench and ascend the steps. You can find ID Card 51 lying on the ground near the lockers on the second floor. Move around the second floor to another staircase where Infected will attack. When you break open the door on the next floor a Suicider begins to explode just feet away, so be sure to back out immediately. Turn right and enter the office in the back of this long room to find ID Card 52 and a metal chest. While upstairs, you'll complete the Big Daddy, Where Are You? sidequest by killing the undead mayor in his office and getting the key that will let you escape back into the Sewers. Once he's dead, open the safe underneath the desk to find his Diamond stash. Leave the office and head downstairs to the middle of the courtyard. In the very middle is an overturned table with the Pride Shotgun Mod. Return to the staircase and into a room with a Thug. Once he's dead, you'll find ID Card 50 stuck to the bulletin board next to the Workbench. Head through the next room to reach the Sewers. Move past the Thug and kill the Floater in the next room. Climb the ladder and move through the door. Continue past the Walkers and the Suicider at the end of this corridor. There is another Suicider behind the fenced door. If you continue straight instead of following the quest marker you'll find a metal chest. Continue through the Sewers until you finally make it out. Hints Before starting this quest, go back to the Supermarket. There are 14 Coolers you can look in, all possible carriers of Brand Champagne, which you can trade to Svetlana for 1000 XP and one Diamond each. Diamonds are needed to craft the special Developer's Crafts, but are also worth $1500 each. Once you reach the survivors in the Supermarket turn back and go back to the sewers; repeat as often as you like for unlimited Brand Champagne. Video Walkthrough Dead Island Walkthrough - Main Story - Bitter Return Big Daddy, Where Are You? Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Articles without images Category:Proximity Quests